In wireless applications, the performance of a receiver with respect to additive white Gaussian noise (“AWGN) may be related to a sensitivity of the receiver. The sensitivity of the receiver may also be related to a performance of the receiver with respect to co-channel interference. In a Gaussian shift keying modulation scheme system, the performance with respect to AWGN may be at least partially a function of a demodulation scheme. While in a similar system the performance with respect to co-channel interference may be at least partially a function of the demodulation scheme and an inter symbol interference (“ISI”). In such a system, pursuing an enhanced performance with respect to AWGN may degrade performance with respect to co-channel interference and vice versa.
In such systems, the performance of the receiver with respect to AWGN may be augmented by utilizing Maximum Likelihood Sequence Detection (“MLSE”). However, MLSE may not be utilized in a system with a variable modulation index, and MLSE implementation may be complex and costly, which may marginalize its employment in lower cost systems.
Similarly, Decision Feedback Equalization (“DFE”) may provide enhanced performance with respect to co-channel interference by partially filtering ISI in a feedback manner. But DFE may not filter a suitable amount of ISI, and may result in error propagation, due to the feedback method of filtration.
Consequently, there may be a need for a demodulation system including a detector that may enhance performance with respect to AWGN and/or co-channel interference at a reasonable cost of implementation. Additionally, there may be a need for a demodulation system including a detector that may allow the sensitivity of the detector to be configured or reconfigured according to a current application.